What Tears Are Worth
by Akatsuki-Lover-101
Summary: Three girls, each one with the same goal in life, to bring fear to the people who caused them pain and they will do anything to reach that goal. Will they distory everthing or will their group grow and meet new friends
1. Chapter 1

Megumi walked into the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

She noticed the guard by the entrance.

"Just one, this village is just like Ikkaku said, they think they're all that," Megumi said.

She walked past the gate when the guard tried to stop her.

"Hey!" he shouted,

Megumi turned to face him, looked at him with her blue eyes which turned to a bright green and she continued walking toward the village.

"Hey you, stop right there," he said as he passed out,

"That was easy, now where is that girl?" she asked herself.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang from the far end of the village.

"What the hell?" Megumi said "That's her alright."

She started walking toward the blast when she was knocked to the ground.

*********************************************************************************

**Well that's first chapter, I know it's really short I will try to make the rest longer. Please comment and subscribe. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, it's the 2****nd**** chapter, hope you like it. Oh btw (sorry if that annoys people) when you see () this is an author's note. Enjoy XD**

*****************************************************************************

"What was--?" she didn't finish her sentence when she saw what she bumped into. It was a little boy who, by the looks of, it lived on the streets.

She looked at the child. He was so thin you could see his ribs and there were bruises everywhere on his body.

"Hey little boy, what's your name?" she asked nicely.

He looked around him and pointed to himself. "You mean me?" he asked.

'_Duh, who else would I be talking too?'_She nodded with a smile.

"My names is Etsuko Hayato," he said.

"Etsuko, that's a cool name," Megumi replied.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Etsuko?" Megumi said as she helped him up.

"Yea?"

"Can I make you a deal?"

"Sure."

"If I buy you some food, will you show me to the far end of town?" she asked nicely.

"Sure."

"Awesome, let's go get your food."

As they walked to the market, Etsuko had a lot of questions to ask his new friend.

"Hum……Miss?" he asked.

"Yea?"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Megumi Masaru."** (Blessing victory, that is so cool)**

"So Megumi are you a ninja?"

"Yup, I'm a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Cool, when I grow up I'm going to be a…a…"

"That's alright, you don't need to know yet. Just make sure you don't make the wrong choice," she answered.

"Megumi?" he asked

'_How many questions does this kid have?!', _"Yes?"

"Um, how did you figure out that I live on the streets?"

Megumi stopped walking "Because you kind of look like I did, when I lived on the streets."

"Wh…What you lived on the streets?"

"Yea, but my friend helped me out a bit."

"Do you have a picture of him?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied and pulled out a picture from her backpack. In the picture there was a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with short spiky red hair.

"What's his name?"

"Gaara."

They came to a little store and Megumi bought Etsuko an apple, some bread, a carton of milk and a slice of ham.

"Wow, thanks Megumi," Etsuko said with the biggest smile on his face.

All of a sudden, before Megumi had the chance to speak, Etsuko was pushed to the ground by a group of boys. Etsuko started to cry and that sent Megumi into a flash back to the times that had happened to her and no one ever helped her, but this time was going to be different.

"Excuse me, but that food belongs to my friend here," she said with a fake smile

"Well it's ours now!" replied one of the buck toothed idiots.

"Is that so?" Megumi smirked as she pulled the hood off her cloak and looked at the kids, her eyes changed from blue to red with shuriken in the center of her eyes. The shuriken started to spin faster and faster.

The kids followed the shuriken with their eyes, then she blinked and the kids fell on their backs.

Etsuko ran up to them and grabbed the bags of food.

"Wow that was so cool! Looks their sleeping," he said poking them

"Yea, sleeping," Megumi said rolling her eyes _*Is this kid really that dumb?*_.

"Megumi?" Etsuko said,

"Yea?"

"I finally know what I want to be. A ninja just like you."

"Great," Megumi mumbled, taking out two shuriken from her back pouch and put them in front of her eyes. They disappeared and two shuriken reappeared in her eyes. She put her hood up. "Just great."

After 30 minutes of walking and 50 more questions.

"Well here we are, thanks for the food," Etsuko said.

_*Jesus, I thought that kid was never going to stop talking*_.

All of a sudden Etsuko hid behind Megumi and pointed at a girl in a tree.

"What's wrong with you?" Megumi asked.

"It's that girl, the one with the tail and the weird powers, that's the freak."

Megumi turned to the boy "Get out of here……NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled **(BTW she isn't telling him to run because he is in trouble, she yelled because she really hates people calling others freaks)**. Etsuko was so startled that he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Megumi walked up to the three where the girl was sitting.

"Hey," Megumi said.

"Um…hey," the girl replied.

Megumi climbed up the tree.

"So what cha doin' ?" Megumi asked.

"So what do you want?" the girl asked.

"Did you forget who I am already?.......... Amaya Maboroshi" Megumi asked. **(She is the Night Rain Phantom :P )**

Amaya's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Look at me carefully, I'll say one word……Chunin exams." Then Amaya's eyes widened even more,

"You're the…that……girl who………you bitch," Amaya said.

"Ah, so you do remember me," Megumi replied,

"How could I forget the person who killed my teammates?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, as I recall they were quite skilled, one was your friend and his name was……Sakana. Yes, that's right the fish face and that other boy who was not so nice…………Rai, the lightning boy."

"Fish face and lightning boy, ok are you all there in the brain?" Amaya asked.

"Sometimes I wonder that very same question," Megumi replied.

"Well you'll never ask yourself again because you are going to die!!!" Amaya said, running toward Megumi to punch her in the face.

Megumi side stepped and Amaya went flying face first into the ground.

"How does the grass taste?" Megumi asked.

"You bitch," she replied getting up, ready to punch again.

"Not here," Megumi said.

Amaya stopped running. "Why not?"

"Yea ok, let's fight right by a town where people will come to watch us and you say I'm missing a brain."

"Fine, follow me" Amaya said and she led Megumi into the forest.

*********************************************************************************

**Yay, my first cliffhanger. I hope you like it comment and subscribe to the story. Try and guess which character is me XP, my friends will be able to but try anyway. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3, I would like to thank my friend Evy for pushing me to write more as well as my friend Madi. Without them there would be no third chapter. Enjoy**

*********************************************************************************

After 15 minutes of walking, they came to a clearing.

"You ready?" Megumi asked Amaya.

"Yea, you ready to die?" Amaya replied.

"Um…not yet, maybe later."

"Well too bad!!!!!"

And the battle began.

**Megumi's P.O.V.**

Amaya charged at me with a kunai in hand. I took out my katanas and stood in ready position.

She threw the kunai in my direction but I deflected it. She jumped back a few feet, put her hands in her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper.

"You are about to witness my art," she said but I just smirked.

I smirked,

"What are you smirking at?" she demanded to know.

"This should prove to be most entertaining".

She grabbed 10 kunai and put her fingers through the ring at the end and threw them at me but I spun one of my katanas in a figure 8.

"I'm guessing that last attack was a distraction?" I asked.

"Correct, it was to distract you from this." She pulled a paper out of a pouch, put it down on the ground and jabbed an ink pen through it.

Instantly after that, a bunch of snakes came shooting off the paper and came toward me. Once they got to me they wrapped around me and started to squeeze.

"Hn, you think this is going to work?" I asked.

"I'm not finished yet," she replied and threw a paper bomb at me.

"You're an idiot."

"Yea, well your dead!!!!"

Then my body parts went flying and landed in pieces.

'_Ok, note to self; kick her ass when this is all over' _**(This is Megumi thinking)**

"Finally, half of my revenge is done. Now to deal with the rest of the scumbags." She started to walk off.

"Hey, you aren't planning on leaving the party so soon are you?"

Amaya turned around slowly and had this creeped out look on her face.

"What's wrong Amaya, you look like you are about to crap yourself."

"Well who wouldn't be! You're a talking head, you have no body, your just a head!!!!!" she screamed.

"Well would you look at that, you're right. Well this isn't very good, do you know what happened?" I asked.

She looked at me a bit confused.

"Do you remember what I did?"

"Fuck yea, you blew my freaking body to pieces, you know that wasn't very nice!!!!!!"

"Well there's not much you can do, like I said you're just a head," she replied.

"Oh don't worry, I'll fix that," I said with a smile.

"Reassemble," I whispered and then my body started coming back to my head like a magnet and my bones and organs did the same, reattaching themselves to my torso then my torso to my head.

"Yea, that feels much better, now where were we………ah yes." And with that said I ran toward her.

"Time to get serious!" I yelled.

"Finally!" she replied.

"Monoshiri!!!" I yelled, and then my eyes started flashing different colors.

"What are you, some kind of freak?" she asked me.

"Said the chick with the tail," I replied.

I punched two holes in the ground, placed my hands over the holes and slowly lifted them up. While doing so sand started to rise from the holes.

"If I ever see Gaara again, I'll have to thank him," I said and by this time, the sand had started to float around my body.

"Amaya."

"Yea?"

"Prepare yourself."

"Sand shuriken," I said as the sand around me formed into shuriken and headed toward Amaya.

"It's going to take more than some stupid sand to hurt me."

"Don't underestimate the Sand Village, I'm warning you."

"Whatever," she replied as she threw a handful of normal shuriken at mine.

When they made contact, the sand shuriken split in two and doubled.

"What?! That should have worked!"

"It's not just normal sand idiot, I fused it with my chakra," I explained to her. The shuriken cut her all over her body but never hit any vitals.

"Well, I'm just about done, I've wasted too much time as it is," I said as the sand I used for the shuriken returned to me.

Amaya put her hands back into the pouch which I suspected had more of those creatures in it.

"Not so fast," I said and I threw more sand shuriken at her but this time, I aimed for her head and heart. As the shuriken pierced through Amaya, she poofed into smoke.

I smirked and she appeared behind me.

"Got you," she told me and she pointed a kunai at my back.

"Good work…………but not good enough," I replied as I walked toward her, a hole appeared in my stomach and tightened around her wrist.

"A Sand Clone."

"Right," I replied as she turned her head to see me sitting in a tree a few feet away from her. I began to lift my hand up.

She tried to break free from the sand, but it had become wet and the weight from it made it almost impossible to break free of.

"Crap," she said.

"Sand Coffin," I said as the Sand Clone transformed it a blob and wrapped Amaya inside of it, her face was the only part of her body visible. As I started to close my hand into a fist, the sand around Amaya tightened around her.

"I'm……sorry………my…friends" she said just before she passed out.

"Oh great, this is just perfect. Now I'm going to have to carry her………I'm going to have a sore back in the morning," I said as I released the Sand Coffin from her.

"I wonder if she's heavy?" I asked myself as I put her on my back.

*********************************************************************************

**Well there it is, the first epic battle scene, I know Amaya power kinda seem like Sai's but not completely and Sai doesn't have a tail. Hope you like this chapter because I had fun writing it. Remember comment and subscribe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, chapter four yay. I must warn you, it is short. I'll stop talking and let you read, enjoy.**

*********************************************************************************

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

"I'm……sorry………my…friends," I said and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I found myself laying in a field and I was bandaged from my injures.

"Good, you finally woke up," I heard someone say, I rubbed my eyes to see the girl who I fought sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Why do you care? You tried to kill me!" I screamed in her face.

"Ok, first………GET OUT OF MY PERSONAL SPACE AND second I WASN'T TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

"YES YOU WERE!!" I yelled back.

"Ok smart ass, if I was trying to kill you then ask yourself why didn't she finish the job? Answer that."

"Cause you're a bitch," I mumbled.

"What did you call me?" she asked as her eyebrow twitched.

"YOU HEARD ME, I CALLED YOU A BITCH AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!"

"Nothing, it's a waste of time," she replied.

After that little argument, we didn't talk to each other for 2 minutes.

"Hey, Amaya," she said.

"You really can't stay quiet for 5 minutes, can you?"

"Don't bet on it."

"Hn, what do you want?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Yea and what's that?" I asked, interested to know.

"Well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"You're saying sorry," I said a bit surprised. '_So much for my heartless bitch idea'_.

"Yea for killing your teammates. It's not like I'm some sort of heartless bitch or something, it's just that I was supposed to get the scroll from you guys and well, you know the rest but tell me if you would have run into my team and we wouldn't give the scroll, would you have killed us?," she asked. _'Like she could.' _**(Megumi thinking)**

"Yea, probably."

"So do you kind of understand a little now?."

"Yea," I smiled, I kind of imagined that was what she wanted to hear.

"So, you forgive me?" she asked and her eyes lit up.

"Um……no, not really. I mean, they are still dead."

"Thanks ok, I understand".

"So now that that's all over and done with, how about we get out of here?" she asked me.

"Yea, let's go," I replied and we left our little battle field.

_*********************************************************************************_

**Again I know, it's a short chapter but again I have my reasons and I will let you know when I find out what they are =P. Also it's not my favorite chapter but it was important and a pain in the ass to write. Comment & Subscribe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, it is I, The creator of What Tears Are Worth or Natalie whatever works for you =P, anyway here is chapter 5 and again I had to make a lot of changes, my old idea was to use my real name but then I read the rules and I couldn't plus a lot of my old idea were crappy, so yea. Anyway Enjoy. Oh and BTW it's still Amaya's P.O.V.**

*************************************************************************************

We decided to take a walk; I said I'd show Megumi around the town a little.

"Megumi?"

"Yea?"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I think I'll wait around for your answer but no pressure."

'_Yea, none at all.'_

Then out of know where, these three kids came out and started to throw rocks at me.

"Go away you freak!" they yelled at me. Megumi stepped in the way of the oncoming rock that hit her in the forehead. She took out her one of her katanas and pointed it at the kids.

"Scram you little shit head!" she yelled as she swung her sword.

Megumi re-sheathed her sword as the kids ran away. She began to walk toward me and held out her hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up,

"Little brats."

"Yea," I agreed as I brushed myself off,

"You ok?" she asked,

"I'll be fine, don't worry" I said.

We walked for awhile longer until my stomach growled.

"Hehehe looks like someone is hungry," she laughed at me.

'_Damn stomach.'_

"Nah, I'm good."

"I don't think your stomach agrees with you, how about some ramen? My treat."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Oh my God, you are awesome."

"Yea, I know," she replied by sticking out her tongue.

"Hey Megumi, thanks again for the ramen," Isaid with a mouth full of ramen escaping from my mouth.

"No problem," she replied giggling.

I looked down at my bowl of ramen, thinking about Megumi's proposition.

'Maybe going with Megumi won't be so bad,' I thought, thinking back to how much fun we've had in so little time and not just that but she took a rock in the head for me. I looked at her forehead where there was a small bruise forming.

"Hey Megumi, I wanna come with you," I told her.

"Awesome" she said smiling, "Is there anything you need to get before we leave?"

"Yea, there is," I replied.

After we finished our ramen, we walked back to my apartment.

"Well, here's my pad," I said acting cool.

"Amaya."

"Yea?"

"Never again," she told me shaking her head.

We walked into the building, we were half way to the stairs when Kuma appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I just sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"Who's she?" Kuma asked me not even looking at Megumi.

"A friend, what's it to you?" I asked, taking a side step and began walking up the stairs.

"Beat it you little nose picker," I heard Megumi say to Kuma. Then I heard footsteps running.

I opened the door to my place and Megumi sat on the bed and I started to pack.

"Only bring what you need."

"Yea, yea I know".

I decided to bring my sketch pad, blank paper, an ink pen, shuriken, kunai and a few smoke bombs.

"Got everything?" she asked.

"Yea," I replied and put my backpack on.

"Awesome. Um, maybe we should go out the window, we want as few people to see us as possible," Megumi suggested.

"Right," I agreed and opened the window.

We jumped out the window and ran for the gates, just before we made it out, Megumi was tackled to the ground with a child on her back.

**Megumi's P.O.V.**

As I laid face down in the dirt I heard Amaya ask me a question.

"Megumi, who's that?" she asked,

"A child," I answered not sure if she heard me.

"I'm Etsuko and this is my friend Megumi" he told Amaya while getting off me. When I was standing up, he hugged me.

"Wow Megumi," Amaya said while laughing.

"Amaya, help me,"

"Fine," she replied and lifted Etsuko off me.

"Let's go," I said to Amaya.

"Go where?" Etsuko asked.

"Away."

"No, don't go!" he said and clung to my leg.

'_Why me?'_ I asked myself. "Etsuko, get off."

"No."

"Get off," I said again, a bit irritated.

"No."

My eyebrows twitched. "GET OFF!" I screamed flinging her left leg in the air, sending Etsuko gliding across the ground.

"Megumi!" he said while crying and I started to walk away. "Wait!" he screamed and I stopped walking forward.

"If you leave, I'll tell the Raikage that you left the village," he said while bawling out tears.

I turned around to face Etsuko and smiled. "Go ahead, make my day," I told him and I turned to face Amaya. "Let's get outta here."

"Right."

We finally made it past the gates and out of the village.

"Yo, Megumi."

"Yea?"

"So where to now, Suna?" she asked.

I looked down. "No," I told her.

"Why?"

"Never mind that we have to hurry, who knows how much attention we attracted from that little argument," I said changing the subject,

"Yea you're right, let's go."

We began to run toward Konoha to find the next target but as I ran, I couldn't stop thinking about that day. Images cluttered my mind sending tears rolling down my cheek.

*************************************************************************************

**Well, well, well looks like Megumi's got a little secret to hid, ok it's a big secret and if you haven't noticed she is kinda mean to kids but all those questions will be** **revealed in time and you can only find out if you keep on reading so please continue. Remember to comment; I'm not getting a lot of comments and I would love to hear your ideas of what you think of the story and what I could do to make it better, and also subscribe.** ** Oh and one more thing, I also added a poll for the story so please check that out too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here it is the 6****th**** chapter of what tears are worth. Again I'm sorry I don't update often, I either have a lot of homework or I'm too lazy (mostly too lazy, I never do my homework ever XD). Anyway here we go, if you have any questions or comments, I would be happy to answer and there is no such thing as a stupid question (except for Madi's questions XD)**

* * *

**Megumi's P.O.V.**

"Are we there yet?!?" Amaya whined,

"NO, for the twenty second time!"

"Where are we going?" she asked,

"To Konoha,"

"Why?"

"To get find another person."

"Male or female?"

"Female."

"How old?"

"Same as you and me."

"What does she look like?"

"Jesus, I'm beginning to miss Etsuko's company," I stated.

"Megumi."

"WHAT!?!"

"We're here," Amaya told me, pointing to giant wooden gate doors and above them there was a sign that said 'Konoha'.

We started walking toward the entrance and when we reached the gates the guard stopped us from going any further.

"What are your names?" the guard asked.

"Megumi Masaru and that there is Amaya Maboroshi," I replied.

"What village are you from?" he asked.

"Sand," I replied, '_Can't you tell by our headband, idiot'_.

"Cloud," Amaya said.

"And why are you here?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern," I told him and my eyes changed to the color pink with a black pin wheel in the middle. "Now grab a piece of paper," I told him and the pin wheels in my eyes started to spin. The guard nodded in agreement. "Good job, now write down our names, the names of our villages, that we will be here for a couple of weeks and sign it at the bottom," I told him.

"Yes," he said, writing what I told him while looking like he was about to drool all over the place.

"Good boy," I said, talking to him as if he were a dog.

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

I watched as Megumi talked to the grown man as if he was a dog,

"Ok Megumi, time to leave the person alone," I told her, grabbing the slip of paper with our information on it.

"Aw, can't we take him with us? I promise to take him for walks," she asked.

"I sure hope you're kidding otherwise I just lost all respect for you."

"Yea, I was and plus your loss of respect of me will come soon enough," she told me. She blinked her eyes and they returned to their normal color.

We walked into the village and everywhere we looked we either had someone wave at us to come help with something or they glared at Megumi **(Guess they must still be mad that she help destroy the village after the chunin exams :P )**.

All of a sudden Megumi stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something………smells…really…………GOOD!!!!!" Megumi said, "And now I'm hungry."

I sniffed around and she was right, there was this heavenly smell that was pouring into the air. "Yea," I said, "Now I'm hungry too," so Megumi lead the way with her nose held high.

After what seemed like forever, we finally found the source of the mouth watering goodness.

"Ichiraku Ramen," Megumi said reading a sign above this small ramen bar. We walked into the bar and sat down.

"Hi there, what will it be?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I'll have a beef ramen and she'll have a chicken ramen please," I replied.

"Coming right up."

"Here you go," said a young woman who looked to be around 18 years old.

"Thanks," Megumi and I replied. Just then a spiky blond haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit came in a sat down next to me.

"Hey Naruto, what'll it be?" asked the waitress.

"I don't really care, I just need some ramen!" replied the boy known as Naruto.

"You got it," the waitress answer and then was gone behind what looked to be a cooking room.

Naruto turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hey there," Naruto said with a giant wide smile.

"Um…hi," I replied kinda creeped out.

"Either being a creeper comes naturally to him or his trying to get into your pants," Megumi said while leaning closer so only I could hear what she was saying. "Oh by the way, is your tail hidden?"

"No, cause I leave it out in public," I told her while giving her a death glare.

We returned to face Naruto and began to make conversation that people would make when they first meet.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way and I'm going to be Hokage one day," Naruto blurted out.

"Yea right," Megumi said smirking. Again I glared at her.

"What, I have a right to state my opinion," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Erg, why does everyone say that?!" Naruto said and stretched over me to get in Megumi's face.

"I don't know maybe………because it's true!" Megumi yelled.

"One day, I'll be Hokage and you'll look up to me," he said lending back and looking triumphant.

"Or down on you for the rest of your life," Megumi mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Naruto screamed while spit went flying on my face.

"YOU HEARD ME!!" Megumi roared back but keeping me dry.

"Here is your ramen Naruto," the waitress said, putting the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto's seat.

"Thanks Ayame," Naruto said bowing and grabbing some chopsticks.

'Could I maybe get a towel,' I thought as I sighed and it seemed Megumi knew what I was thinking because she got a towel from her bag and gave it to me. **(Now really, who brings a towel with them seriously)**

So after many arguments and face wiping, Megumi finally got down to it.

"Hey idiot, do you know someone by the name of Sayuri Kibou?" Megumi asked Naruto as she re-awoke her legs by kicking him. **(The small lily of hope, how cute)**

"Yea I do, she should be at the training grounds with Sasuke and no doubt there will be a crowd," he replied glaring at Megumi.

"Awesome, we'll see you later then," I said putting money down on the counter and dragging Megumi out of the shop also getting away from Naruto.

"Amaya, do you even know where you're going?" Megumi asked me while I was still dragging her.

I stopped and looked around, we were by the gates again.

"Hehehe," I replied rubbing the back of my head.

Megumi released my hold on her and began leading the way to the training field.

While we were walking something was still bothering me about Megumi, before we left when I asked if we would return to Sunagakure, she had this look in her eyes that made her tense up. I began to allow my mind to think of ideas of why she didn't want to go back. Maybe it wasn't that she didn't want too no what if it was because she couldn't. What if she couldn't go back because she was a complete psycho path and was banished from the village? I was about to ask her when I crashed into a poll.

"See Amaya, this is why thinking is bad," Megumi said in a merry voice while reaching her hand out to help me up.

"I swear to god that pole came out of nowhere," I replied rubbing the bump on my forehead.

"Sure it did because poles just magical see you and jump out at you," Megumi said rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's hurry up I don't wanna miss the fight."

We began to run on the roofs at our full speed but if Megumi thinks she has avoided the questions I have for her, she had better think again.

* * *

**Haha you gotta love Amaya, no seriously you do it's mandatory. I wonder how many of you people I have started to annoy. Well I'm gonna try and update my stories as often as I can. So please comment and subscribe. Until next time, see ya :)**


End file.
